


I don't want to miss a thing

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: เอซร่ากับโคลินได้พบกันหลังจากได้รับเลือกให้แสดงใน Fantastic Beasts ด้วยกัน ซึ่งนั่นเป็นเวลานานมากหลังจากโคลินเข้าวงการ และเอซร่าไม่ต้องการจะพลาดอะไรไป





	I don't want to miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> จากมินิโปรเจคของ Novelber หัวข้อเพลง I don't want to miss a thing ค่ะ แต่ไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับเพลงเลย เอาแค่ชื่อเพลงมาใช้เฉย ๆ อย่าคิดมาก

พระเจ้าช่วยกล้วยทอด ทำไมไม่มีใครเคยเตือนเขาเลยว่า โคลิน ฟาร์เรล แบดบอยตัวร้ายคนนั้นไม่ได้แค่ ‘ร้าย’ ธรรมดา ๆ แต่ ‘ร้าย’ ไปหมดทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวแบบนี้?

มาดแมนทั้ง ‘แท่ง’ รูปหล่อกระชากใจ ถึงหัวจะเกรียนไปหน่อย แต่ก็เข้ากันดีกับพฤติกรรมยามส่งเสียงกระเส่ายั่วเย้าคู่นอน แล้วนั่น...มาม่าบิ๊กแพคสามห่อเอาขี้หมากองเดียว ไม่ว่าใครก็ต้องใจสั่นระรัวเป็นถั่วคั่วในกระทะ พร้อมจะแตกโป๊ะกระเด็นไปสามร้อยหลาห้าฟิลิปดาองศาเหนือ เมื่อสุดหล่อเหลือบตาดุ ๆ ใต้คิ้วเข้ม ๆ ขึ้นแลกเปลี่ยนทัศนวิสัยในขณะที่จับ ‘เจ้าหญิง’ แยกขา ก้มหน้าหาพิกัดเป้าหมาย แลกเปลี่ยนน้ำลายกับสารคัดหลั่ง เอาจริงเอาจังราวกับว่ากลัวแลคโตบาซิลัสจะไม่ได้โบนัสสิ้นปี!

“อะ โอ๊วววว โคลิ๊นนนนนน~~”

\------------------------

เสียงโหยหวนราวกับหอนที่น่าจะดังไปถึงร้านสะดวกซื้อปากซอย ทำเอาโคลิน ฟาร์เรล สะดุ้งเฮือก เกือบ ๆ ที่ ‘อะไรต่อมิอะไร’ จะเหี่ยวหดหมดแรงสู้ด้วยความตระหนก แต่โชคดี ที่นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรก...หมายถึง ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกทั้งกิจกรรมที่กำลังทำ และเสียงหอนโหยหวนของเจ้าเด็กคนที่กำลังนอนแผ่ ‘สองสลึง’ อยู่ข้างล่างนี่ด้วย

เอซร่า มิลเลอร์ นอนทอดคอขาวยาวเหยียด ทิ้งหัวทุยกับผมยุ่งเหยิงห้อยพ้นขอบเตียง เปลือกตาหรี่กึ่งเปิดกึ่งปิดบ่งบอกว่าเจ้าตัวกำลังอยู่ระหว่างจินตนาการบรรเจิดเพริศแพร้ว ไกลออกไปเป็นทีวีจอยักษ์พร้อมลำโพงระบบสเตอริโอเซอร์ราวด์ ที่กำลังแสดงผลเป็นภาพสุดหล่อหัวเหม่งในวัยที่อ่อนเยาว์กว่าปัจจุบันหลายปี กำลังวุ่นวายอยู่ในกิจกรรมเดียวกันกับที่ฟุ้งฝันอยู่ในสมองเอซร่าไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน...โคลินตัวจริงเหลือบตามองจอด้วยอารมณ์หมั่นไส้น้อย ๆ ก่อนจะจับต้นขาที่ถ่างเสียยิ่งกว่าถ่าง แล้วบรรจงละเลงลีลาแบบเดียวกับที่เคยทำไว้ในเทปลับจับเลิฟแบบไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน เล่นเอาเจ้าหนูเอซร่าดิ้นเร่า ส่งเสียงโหยหวนกว่าเก่าอีกสามสิบเดซิเบล

โคลินนึกอยากยัด ‘อะไรต่อมิอะไร’ อุดปากมันอยู่รอมร่อ

มือสั่นเทาของเอซร่าวางแปะลงบนหัวโคลิน ขยี้ขยำไปมา แบบเดียวกับที่คู่ขาสาวทำกับเขาในเซ็กส์เทป โคลินรู้ เอซร่าไม่ได้กำลังมีเซ็กส์กับเขา แต่กำลังมีกับ ‘โคลิน ฟาร์เรล ในเซ็กส์เทป’ ...ตลอดสามสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา เอซร่ามีเซ็กส์กับตัวละครทุกตัวที่เขาเคยเล่นในหนังทุกเรื่องมาหมดสิ้นแล้ว มันจะเปิดดีวีดีเก่า ดูหนังของเขา ตาจ้องเป๋งไปที่เป้า จินตนาการบรรเจิดเพริศแพร้วในหัว แล้วจบด้วยเซ็กส์ระบือลือลั่นที่มันจะเปล่งเสียงเรียกเขาตามชื่อตัวละครที่เขาแสดงในหนังที่มันดูวันนั้น

ใหม่ ๆ โคลินก็บันเทิงดีอยู่ เขาไม่รังเกียจที่จะเปลี่ยนแปลงลีลาร่วมรักร้อนเร่าให้เข้ากับคาร์แรกเตอร์ที่เอซร่าจินตนาการ แต่พอนานวันเข้า เขาก็ชักรู้สึก...อืม...ไม่ค่อยสวย

โคลินชักจะหึง

เออ หึง! หึงตัวเองเนี่ยแหละ!

เรือนร่างขาวโพลนที่นอนแผ่อยู่เหนือผ้าปูเตียงกระตุกเยือก ปลดปล่อยหยาดอารมณ์รุนแรงทะลักท่วมเต็มปากโคลิน...ถึงมันจะชอบส่งเสียงดังโหวกเหวกโวยวายเวลามีเซ็กส์ แต่เวลาถึงไคลแมกซ์ของจริง เอซร่ากลับเงียบสนิท กรามถูกขบจนเป็นสันนูน เส้นเลือดที่ขมับเต้นตุบ โคลินต้องใช้ปลายนิ้วลากไล้ชี้นำ เกี่ยวริมฝีปากล่างมันออก แล้วกดจูบลงไปนั่นแหละ ไอ้หนูจึงจะยอมผ่อนคลาย

แล้วเลยถือโอกาสให้มันได้ชิมรสชาติของตัวเองเสียด้วย

หลังจูบยาวนาน หวานฉ่ำด้วยอารมณ์ใคร่ เอซร่ากอดก่ายโคลิน ลูบไล้ต้นคอแผ่นหลัง...ท่วงท่าและจังหวะที่ไม่มีในเซ็กส์เทป...โคลินถอนหายใจ เขาก้มลงจูบมันใหม่เมื่อริมฝีปากแดงเยิ้มนั่นเผยอยั่วยวน...เอซร่ากลับมาจากจินตนาการแล้ว

“ยังไง เจ้าชาย” โคลินกระแนะกระแหน “อยากอึ๊บกับใครต่อล่ะคืนนี้?”

เอซร่าหัวเราะคิก

“อยากอึ๊บกับคุณอา” มันกระซิบใส่หู กอดคอร้อยรัด ยอมให้เขายกตัวขึ้นมานั่งซ้อนบนตัก บั้นท้ายขาวเปลือยขยับไหวไถไปบนส่วนแข็งขืนของเขาอย่างเย้ายวน “เราไม่ได้มีอะไรกันมาตั้งสามอาทิตย์แล้ว คุณอาคิดถึงเอซบ้างหรือเปล่าฮะ?”

โคลินแยกเขี้ยวคำราม

“อย่าอารมณ์เสีย” เอซร่ากระซิบ มันลากริมฝีปากจุ๊บไปทั่วแก้มทั่วคางของเขาอย่างเอาอกเอาใจ “เอซเกิดช้ากว่า แต่เอซไม่อยากพลาดอะไร...ไม่อยากพลาดในทุกบทบาท ทุกสิ่ง ทุกส่วน ที่เคยเป็นคุณอา” มันจบจุ๊บสุดท้ายบนริมฝีปากเขา “เอซรักคุณอา”

ไม่ว่าฟังเมื่อไหร่ ประโยคสุดท้ายนั่นก็ทำเขาอ่อนเป็นน้ำตาเทียนเหลว ๆ ได้ทุกทีสิน่า

เอซร่าหัวเราะลั่นเมื่อเขาสแลมมันลงกับเตียง เผยอริมฝีปากรับจูบพร้อม ๆ กับเกี่ยวกระหวัดท่อนขาเข้าเอวอย่างรู้งาน

“คุณอา เควินน่ะ” มันกระซิบเสียงกระเส่าข้างหู เสี้ยววินาทีสุดท้ายก่อนจะสอดใส่ “เขาเป็นเด็กดื้อมากเลยละ”

หัวใจโคลินเต้นผิดจังหวะด้วยความวาบหวาม “แล้ว?”

“คุณอาไม่อยากตีก้นลงโทษเควินบ้างหรือฮะ?” มันถามพร้อมกับรอยยิ้ม

End


End file.
